darknesswithinshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Agrona Shadowstar
This World is nothing but Trash...if you try to show them what fear is they will hate you if you give them Hope and Love they will Love you.....I hate Shakala for that and she will always be my enemy....so when you arrived and offered me a position in your army to take over the entire omniverse with you....I took it, not only for revenge against Shakala herself! Agrona Shadowstar also known as Tanya is the Devil of Shakala and a fallen Angel of Shakala's Heaven and the Younger Sister of Shakala. She was created by the Gods Light and Dark to be one of the Rulers of the Planet Shakala but became twisted and corrupt and rebelled against her Sister. She is also known as Lucifer or Diablo to some. She is one of the Wives of Terrantos and one of the few Original Characters of the series that originate from Shakala. Appearance Tanya looks exactly like Chun-Li minus a few differences (and the outfit is different color), she wears the same uniform. Tanya wears a qipao, a Chinese dress imported over from Manchuria that became popular among girls during the early 20th century. Her outfit is modified to allow a far wider range of movement than a normal qipao. She also wears Red combat boots and a Silver leotard with Black sheer pantyhose with her qipao. Her qipao is Black with red accents. Her hairstyle is called "ox horns", a typical style in which Chinese children dress their hair; depictions of girls in Chinese paintings frequently show girls in ox horns. Her hair color is Black and her eyes are Crimson. Her eyes are Crimson unlike Chun-Li, She wears Black Fingerless Gloves with flames on them & Spikes on them as well. She has spiked on her shoulders of her uniform, her combat boots have marks of black lighting on them and has spikes on the boots. She wears a necklace with Skulls all around it. Has a spiked chinease hair piece in her hair. Unlike Chun-Li her breasts are bit larger. She has Black painted fingernails and when not wearing her Combat Boots her toenails are shown to be painted crimson. She has purple eyeliner around her eyes and has black lips. She has Skulls on her Uniform. When Not in combat she wears a Long Black Dracula looking cape Which has a Skull on the back. Also unlike Chun-Li do to the fact Agrona uses Chun-Li's fighting style, Magic similar but completely different then Kefka, and Juri's Fighting style as well as swordsmen ship she has a Katana sheath on her right side. Her tongue is colored Black with the 3 red numbers on it "666". Her Hairstyle is the same as Chun-Li's but black and has a hint of Purple and red in it and her buds are silver colored and not white. She has a Skull Earing on her left ear and a Dragon earing on her right ear. She has a Scorpion tattoo on the back of her neck. She also has a Red Jewel in her forehead. Personality Tanya has a Multiple Personality disorder: Four total: A Femme Fatale, a Complete Psychopath, a Calm and Composed intellectual, and her main personality. Tanya fights purely for the thrill of the battle; unlike Ryu or the Hero Tanya, who seeks meaning, her drive is more vengeful, as she likes inflicting pain on her foes. She has some femme fatale elements, as she makes provocative and suggestive remarks toward her enemies; as well seen in her win quotes, and also betrays those she was working with for her own plans. She possesses a strong, sensual figure, but is a cunning and somewhat sadistic fighter with a urge to cause destruction to her most hated enemies. Tanya is a calculating person, callous to her foes at times, and treats her allies as pawns if needed. This behavior is typically likened to that of a female "spider", as partially indicated by her costume. Despite this, she will give her opponents a chance to flee or leave, and only fights when she has to, meaning that she has a small sense of honor. She is also maniacal, short-tempered, flamboyant, destructive, and cruel. She is a psychopath with no regard for human life or remorse for the atrocities she commits, and finds amusement in the suffering of others. She cracks dark jokes at times, breaking out into hysterical laughter upon causing mayhem, and possesses a hatred of everything in the world with a exception of Terrantos; Tanya's only joy in life comes from causing death and chaos wherever he can. What begins as simply a disregard to human life develops into nihilism, she declares the lives of mortals insignificant finding no meaning in things like love and hope, and thus seeks to destroy the bonds of existence itself. When the people of Shakala claim he is all-powerful, and intends to fully become a god by reawakening the power of Chaos, suggesting that Tanya suffers from megalomania. According Shakala herself, she has narcissistic traits, being fascinated with the image in the mirror and dressing up for mirrors. She is something of a manchild, referring to fighting as "playing" and treating Chun-Li as a doll to be played with. Her third personality, She is surprisingly polite, soft-spoken intellectual, often addressing her allies and husband by their given names. She rarely shows any sign of alarm or distress and often has entire situations planned out well in advance. Whenever confronted, She is casual and uncaring, attempting to draw out a conversation and make small talk, which often infuriates those she is talking to. She cares very little for her underlings (demons of Shakala), and is willing to use almost everyone around her as pawns to achieve her means. In her own words, Tanya claims to be unaffected by any form of morals or ethics, as she views them as mere restrictions on his potential. She is, therefore, willing to stop at nothing to further her selfish ambitions, including manipulating or killing anyone if she deems it to be necessary. She is fond of long, complicated, and somewhat convoluted plots, and frequently appears to toy with her underlings and sometimes allies for amusement. Her 4th and Main Personality, he displays a more emotionless and arrogant personality and due to be the Demon Lord of Shakala's Hell (she is Shakala's Lucifer as Shakalia is Shakala's God). She has a large amount of disdain and hatred for Shakala and the planet as Shakala due to Shakala's outright ego of being the ruler of the planet and how Shakala disgared Tanya and banished her to Hell this caused Tanya to grow bitter and cold and hate the entire world for disowning her such as she destroyed an entire sector because of being abandoned. She wants to see the entire omniverse burn and feel her wrath shown form the signs of her desire to burn things and loving the sight of Explosions and destruction. She uses any means necessary to cause chaos and destruction as she blew up a entire planet just for her own amusement and boredom, she revels In the deaths of mankind and of the residents of Shakala showing her to be both blood-thirsty and misanthropic as she stands on a child's stomach before killing him showing signs of Sadism as well in her core. She enjoys delivering pain and laughs at the sight and she particularly enjoys the screams of women due to how weak they are (despite being a woman herself). She is also hinted to be madly in love with the dark emperor even to a point of insanity and wanting to destroy and remake anything in his image to please him. She also seems to be unaware of his cruelty at times. But she loves him with a burning passion and will destroy anything and anyone for him. Origins Tanya was created at the same time as the Goddess Shakala was to be the Gods of the Planet Shakala. Over the centuries they deemed who goes to Heaven and who goes to hell and very rarely who goes to Oblivion. Tanya gave people fear, Nightmares, and darkness but Shakala gave them hope, good dreams, and light. Tanya became jealous after a century of Shakala because of how the people loved her but hated Tanya, she eventually rebelled against Shakala and try to destroy everything in the planet from life to even things that don't matter wanting to show them all want true FEAR is. But she was defeated by Shakala and was given the nickname "Lucifer"....and was stripped of her name Tanya and was given the Name Agrona Shadowstar. Since then she pledgd revenge against the Gods. Eventually she met Terrantos and fell in love with the Dark Emperor and pledged to help him conquer the entire omniverse as long as the Goddess Shakala pays for what she did to her. Which he agreed too. Plot Rise of Vaati Arc Wives of Terrantos Arc Pandora Arc Powers & Abilities In Her femme fatale personality she uses taekwondo. She uses a few punches, but mostly uses kicks. Agrona is a very flashy fighter who likes to toy with her opponent, and is used best in bursts of aggression. Agrona has a projectile technique that she can choose to charge in a method similar to Balrog's Turn Punch or El Fuerte's Quesadilla Bomb. If she chooses to charge it, she does a high kick that leaves a trail of energy which will hit very close opponents or cancel out approaching projectiles if timed correctly. Agrona can then unleash her fireball at any time after that by releasing the button, either immediately or much later in the match. Her most notable technique is her pinwheel kick, which moves her forward as she does a wheel kick similar to Guile's Flash Kick and Chun-Li's Spinning Bird Kick. Agrona also has a counter move known as Kasatushi, in which she taunts her enemy into hitting her, and if the opponent strikes, Agrona will either move backwards, jump into the air (and optionally react with an air attack), or dart behind her opponent. Agrona possesses an aerial dive kick that moves at several ranges depending on the kick button pressed following the air motion, and can be followed up with more kicks. Agrona's Super Combo, Fuharenjin, has her unleash a flurry of fireballs that juggles the opponent, ending with a fireball that hits the opponent in the air diagonally. Her first Ultra Combo is Feng Shui Engine, which is a time-based move that allows her to chain together combos with her normal moves that ordinarily wouldn't combo together via the power of Agrona's eponymous eye. Her second Ultra Combo is Kaisen Dankairaku (chosen more often due to its easier use and direct damage), where Agrona kicks the opponent, follows up with a multi-hit helicopter kick, and then kicks her opponent to the ground. Using the Feng Shui Engine's power, she gets to the ground before they land, "catches" them with one last kick, and then slams her opponent to the ground. In Her Completely Psychopathic Personality: Agrona is a rarity in terms of power; while most other villains are consistently powerful, Agrona's power improves dramatically as the story progresses. She attacks Shakala in the Godstrike lair with a simple Death Star, and could be injured by any attack (although she remarks after the second battle that she was holding back during those two attempts). In Azatoc, she knows spells strong for this point in the story, but are overall weak in the scope of the entire spell list - her strongest spell at this time is Doom Star. Agrona acquires her power slowly, by absorbing the Gods' strength. By the time she appears in Gramora she is able to project realistic illusions, can single-handedly kill dozens of Gods in one blow, is immune to their powers, and presumably capable of using Dimension Warp. She can also disable the Gods' powers, an ability strongly implied to result in the destruction of anyone in close proximity, as evidenced by the disappearance of the three Soldiers of Godstrike that attacked her when she used it. She is still vulnerable at this point - Link stabs her aboard the Demonic Fortress, and Agrona is shocked and enraged by the sight of her own blood, although she seems more angry than hurt. Following her taking control over the Gods' Source of Power, She becomes the God of Absolute Hatred and her strength increases exponentially. At this point she is able to exploit the abilities of reality warping and other features including: elemental manipulation, power bestowal, and magical absorption. She utilizes telekinesis, as evidenced when she levitates two of Heroes to demonstrate her power when they arrive to stop her. When the Heroes encounter Agrona at the top of Shadowblood's Highest tower, she utilizes a pyramid-shaped magical field around her, although it is not specified whether it was intended to be a magical barrier or a projection of his power. Now knowing the most powerful magical attacks in the Omniverse, including Death Ray, She levitates debris from around the world to form Shadowblood's Tower, a bizarre patchwork of terrain and rooms. She uses her Orb of Hatred to smite those who do not acknowledge her Lord ruling the Omniverse, and at least half a dozen towns are hit by the Orb and devastated. She creates various new monsters to guard Shadowblood Tower, including the revived, but weakened, Gods themselves. She creates a new magical spell called Devastation, her signature attack with a magic power of 998, the highest in the the omniverse. However, Devastation does not ignore defense, limiting its potential power. She can use her wings to attack her enemies, appropriately referred to as Death Wing. In Her intellectual and main personalities: She is a Fast demon utilizing multiple rapid attacks rather than the slow damaging strikes of larger characters like Damiean. In almost every battle, Agrona has used her technique Hyakuretsu Kyaku (she copied it from Chun-Li) which was her ability to throw multiple kicks in one sitting. It is referred to as the Lightning Kick. Her Spinning Bird Kick (another technique she stole from Chun-Li) acts like Ryu's and Ken's own Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku. Agrona can also wall-jump, meaning that pressing in the opposite direction after touching the wall during a jump will allow her to bounce off of it. While jumping, she can perform a Stomp Kick on top of her opponent's heads. Her Kaku Kyaku Raku was basically a move where she flips in the air and drop kicks her opponents on the head, causing them to fall down. She also uses a technique known as "Tenshin Shuu Kyaku" which requires her to jump all the way behind the opponent to attack, but also lets her combo afterward. Her trademark projectile is called the Kikoken, and has alternately been a motion attack and a charge attack depending on the game. Her Tenshou Kyaku enabled her to jump in the air and perform 3-4 consecutive kicks that can damage air born opponents. Other notable moves that have appeared include the Sou Hakkei, a powerful palm strike that Agrona can do in her demonic angelic form; the Reishiki Kikou Ken, a toned-down version of the Kikou Shou. Agrona's first Super Attack, the Senretsu Kyaku, was an extended Hyakuretsu Kyaku that moved Agrona forward and could go through fireballs. Her Kikou Shou, which she received from watching Chun-Li, was a stationary ball of energy that could hit attacks coming from above and in front. Her Hazan Tenshou Kyaku was a powered-up version of the Tenshou Kyaku. These moves received typical power increases in the Marvel vs. Capcom series. Before the Events of the Pandora Arc, She saw her retain only one Super Art from before, the Kikosho, Her two new Super Arts were the Hoyoku Sen, a re-imagined Senretsu Kyaku that was made up of two flurries of rapid kicks followed by a final kick that sent the opponent upward; and the Tensei Ranka, an aerial flip-kick that ended with a final kick crashing straight downward. After the events of the Pandora Arc, Agrona gains a new Ultra Combo called Hosenka. It is very much like Hoyoku Sen, except instead of kicking the opponent away after the Hyakuretsu Kyaku, she kicks the opponent upwards and does a powered-up Spinning Bird Kick, which causes a tornado and does significant damage. She then kicks the opponent up into the air with a lot of force, landing gracefully after the opponent falls back on to the floor. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Wives of Terrantos Category:Devils Category:Fallen Angels Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:In Love Villains Category:Fanmade